


Oh Cory, When it Raines

by terma_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Cory Raines
Collections: TER/MA





	Oh Cory, When it Raines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Oh Cory, when it Raines  
by Demi-X**

  
I first saw him on a cold day in February, standing on a street corner in of all places Vancouver, British Columbia. 

I went up to Canada in the first place because of an anonymous phone call I had receive. The person on the other end of the line, a man, claimed to have sited "the infamous Alex Krycek." He told me that he had seen Krycek in Vancouver, taking in the sights at the city's aquarium. Considering that he is a wanted fugitive, I assumed the sighting to be highly incredulous.

The man also mentioned seeing Krycek enter a motel called 'The Miller's Grind.' I was to find out later, that the motel was a seedy rundown place for derelicts, hookers and heroine addicts.

When I asked the caller how he knew that I was looking for Krycek, all the mysterious voice would give me was a cryptic "The Lone Gunmen put the word out" before hanging up, leaving me with an annoying dial tone and feeling more than a bit puzzled.  
Having no call display on my home phone, I entered a star 69 in an attempt to try and call the man back, even though, at the back of my mind, I knew it would be futile. If the guy really was an acquaintance of the Lone Gunmen, he would be smart enough to have installed the right encryption and security devices into his phone. And as I expected, the number was shielded. I immediately tried the boys in the surveillance department, but they were no help either.  
It figures it would be my luck to get a call from someone more paranoid than my self.

Even with all the suspicious circumstances, what did I do in the end? Of course, I ditched Scully yet again and blew off a meeting with Skinner so I could hop the first flight out; to a city that had more rain in a single day than most arid countries had in a year.

I very much wanted to see Alex Krycek again; the sooner the better. And I didn't care where I had to travel to accomplish my goal.  
The last time I had seen him, Alex had given me a warning of an impending alien invasion, the location of the proof that extraterrestrials did exist on this planet, as well as a kiss on the cheek. An innocent, simple kiss that left me hungering for more. I knew it was sick of me to feel such desire for the man who most likely killed my father, but I couldn't help myself. Alex Krycek was a bad habit I could not to give up. For years I had wondered about and yearned for him. I knew it was an insane thing to desire a rotten, backstabbing rat like Alex Krycek; but knowing that fact and living by it were two entirely different matters. Even though I had no clear recollection of what happened to me after I entered the truck that had held the alien entity—indeed my conversation with Krycek beforehand was also somewhat sketchy—Krycek’s kiss was still firmly ingrained in my memory; after all that was said and done.

Before I stepped on the plane to Vancouver, I dropped by my three buddies to make a last attempt at discovering the source of the caller. But as expected, they refused to give me anything on the possible I.D. of the caller. However, I was somewhat assured when they did promise me that if any acquaintance of theirs deemed it important enough to phone me with a 'Krycek sighting', I should take it seriously and go to Vancouver and check it out.

After a smooth landing, I managed to find my way out of an airport that made little rhyme or reason in its configuration. I had only been in the town a couple of hours, when I found myself standing in the twilight hours on a busy street corner of my destination, still clutching my emergency flight bag of spare clothes.  
I was waiting impatiently for the damn light to change when, lo and behold! An apparition, in the form of Alex Krycek, appeared in the street across from where I stood.

* * *

The ex-patriot Russian was not wearing his usual leather jacket but a long trench coat. A trench coat! Jesus, he looked like a GQ FBI agent again! I couldn't believe my eyes.  
In addition, he was actually window-shopping, ambling along slowly with his hands clasped lightly behind his back, apparently not worried about being spotted by a member of the Consortium, or more important, the law.

Perhaps he thought that his life was not in danger in this part of the world.

Jesus, what an idiot. I was amazed he was still alive, being as stupidly bold as he was.  
When the light finally changed, I quickly ran across the crosswalk, dodging the people coming toward me. While I was rushing my way across the street, I panicked a bit when I momentarily lost my view of Krycek.  
Ignoring the angry comments coming from my fellow pedestrians, I continued to shove my way through the last of the commuting crowd. I reached the other side of the street right in time to spot Alex again, just as he was turning down an alley. I increased my speed, afraid that I would lose sight of him all together.  
I eventually turned the corner into the darkened alley and skidded to an immediate stop. For there Alex was, leaning against the wall casually, as if he was waiting for somebody. We regarded each other steadily for a moment. Then, before I could think to stop myself, I closed the distance between us in a few quick steps and grabbed him by the shoulders to slam him hard against the brick wall.  
All he could manage to get out was an shocked "oomph" and, "Hey! What the..." before I covered his mouth with mine.  
I pressed my mouth into his brutally, crushing his soft lips. Krycek didn't respond at first, but then to my slight shock, actually began to gradually meet my kiss in strength. It was a while before we eased up and the kiss melded into something more gentle, almost tender. I ran my tongue over his white teeth, noting how his breath was minty sweet, with a hint of chocolate underneath it.  
I sought out his tongue with my own, letting our tips dance with each other. I could feel the length of his incredible hardness through his jeans; I was exceptionally erect as well. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I was endangering my career and my life by standing in a deserted, dark alley and making out with a known murderer. I didn't want to dwell too much on it.  
All I really wanted was to concentrate on the fact that I desperately needed to taste Alex Krycek. It was almost too funny for words. Here I was, half a world away, in a dark and damp alley with the one of the most dangerous men I knew, thinking about giving him a blow job. No, actually _about_ to give him a blow job.

I pulled back reluctantly from our kiss to look Alex in the eyes, searching them, though for what I wasn't sure. Deception? Maybe. Or perhaps rejection? But on closer inspection, his beautiful green eyes held nothing in them but sheer arousal.  
He blinked and smiled rather sincerely, to my surprise. And then, even more to my amazement, he grabbed me by the sides of my cold face and drew me in for another incredible tongue diving, soul-possessing kiss.  
That did it; my mind was made up. I broke away from his again to run my tongue over my slightly puffy lips, moistening them before slowly sinking to my knees in front of him.  
I heard him gasp with delight as I pushed his coat open wider and quickly released his button and fly on his jeans. I pulled the teeth of his zipper wider apart, creating a large V right over where his cock was. Without hesitating, I reached into his briefs and drew his erection out.  
I nuzzled my face into the slightly prickly hair surrounding his groin for a moment before delicately licking the tender area beneath his navel with the tip of my tongue, He groaned softly above me in response. I inhaled his clean, Irish Spring scent deeply. He smelled like he had just taken a shower; it was definitely my lucky day. Not that it mattered how he smelled. I considered myself lucky just being able to be with him and him being so reciprocating.  
I opened my eyes and looked up to see that he was gazing down at me; smiling, his breath heavy. I captured his eyes for a few more beats before swallowing his beautiful cock in one large gulp.  
Alex gasped loudly and murmured something that sounded a lot like, "Ooh yeaaah." I released my hold on his jeans to run my hands up and down his muscular thighs before bringing my hands around the back of his ass. I pulled him toward me, away from the wall, so that I could pull his pants down. I desperately wanted to feel his incredible ass in the palms of my hands. I had, after all, been lusting for those sweet buttocks since I first laid eyes on them.  
I grabbed his firm cheeks and squeezed them hard, pinching the firm flesh lightly between my fingertips, marveling to myself at how muscular his butt was. Alex moaned some more at the slight pain and thrust his crotch out, pushing his cock further down my throat.  
Wanting to see him cum and knowing that he would be doing it soon, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his pretty face cuing me that his body was ready to orgasm.  
He leaned his head back so that it was touching the wall behind him, creating an erotic arch with his body. As he thrust slowly in and out of my mouth, he pulled his shirt up and began to lightly stroke his own torso.  
Alex's abdomen was as flat as the plains, rippling with a six pack of muscles that were to die for. I noted briefly that he was surprisingly scarless, considering his profession. His chest, as far as I could tell, was broad and flawless, with only a sparse scattering of hair across his pectoral muscles, below his pink erect nipples. My cock jumped at the sight of what else was on his chest: both nipples were peirced, with a thick silver ring threaded through each. Jesus. He even had the two hoops connected together with a silver rope chain. God help me.

The fat, cold raindrops were streaming down on him, on us. There seemed to be a surreal, almost angelic, glow around him. I was uncertain whether the image was merely the dim street light that stood at the far end of the alley, or my imagination. It didn't matter any ways, because at that moment, he looked like an angel mercifully allowing an unworthy mortal to pleasure him.

The sight of him arched in ecstasy with rain sluicing off of his naked skin while he stroked his abdomen sensuously, could've made me come in my pants right then and there had I not wanted Alex's sweet lips wrapped around my dick, returning the favor.  
I continued to pinch and rub his ass cheeks ruthlessly, tweaking them one final time before bringing one hand around to cup his balls while with the other, I hastily undid my pants and wiped some of the pre-cum from the tip of my cock to use as a lubricant. There wasn't much fluid, but at the same time, I knew that any guy who could put up with the pain of having both nipples pierced with such thick hoops could certainly stand somewhat of a dry entry, so I wasn't too concerned about lubing him up completely.  
I positioned my moist finger at his tight puckered bud. He groaned "Yessss" at the touch and bent his knees slightly, giving me a little more room to make my entrance. I swirled gently, spreading what little of the fluid there was, then slowly began to ease my index finger in. He moaned some more and thrashed a little, and incredibly, his penis grew even harder in my mouth.  
I pushed my finger all the way in and immediately found the spot I was seeking. He almost jumped out of his skin the first time my finger nudged the gland. I began to thrust my finger in and out of him in time with my sucking, and in only a few short seconds, I succeeded in drawing him over the edge.

Alex moaned his pleasure and grabbed my head as he came, pushing his erupting cock as far as it would go down my throat. I fought down the gag reflex and managed to swallow all of his sweet essence. It was absolutely delectable.  
When he was finally spent, I pulled my finger out and he tugged me up to face him. He had such an open and relaxed grin on his face; I don't think I've ever seen Alex smile that way even when we were partnered. He looked truly satiated, happy even. He eventually pulled me into another lengthy kiss, our tongues swirled around each other lazily. It turned me on to think that he could taste himself in my mouth.  
It was Alex who broke the kiss between us this time and with a devilish grin and a wink, he spun me around so that I was facing the wall. Before I could react, he reached around with chilled, wet hands to gently, but deftly undo my jacket. He pushed his hands under my shirt and ran them slowly up my chest to my already standing nipples, making me shiver, he leaned in close and blew in my ear, drawing another tremble from me.  
The rain had begun to fall so hard, that it slid easily through my already wet hair, down my face and the back of my neck easily. I felt like I was standing in a freezing cold shower, only I was not cold, my heat and passion for the man behind me fueling me enough to keep me warm.  
After dipping his tongue lightly into my ear, he ran his tongue down the side of my neck, scooping up some of the raindrops. I tilted my head to give him easier access and he promptly showed his appreciation for the gesture by biting and sucking at the flesh that I had just exposed to him. I could feel the warmth of the hickey that he was giving me, the warmth instantly rising to the surface, and I couldn't have cared less at that moment. I simply wanted him and all that he would or could do to me.  
To my amazement, I could feel his hardness bumping against my exposed ass. I was thoroughly impressed that he was ready to go again, so soon, just minutes after having already had his orgasm. Wanting my own release before he got his for the SECOND TIME, I growled out gravelly, "Suck me off. I wanna watch you do it to me."  
I felt him smile against my neck and I immediately embarrassed by the rather silly, dirty talk as soon as I had said it. Luckily, Alex did not hold it against me.  
He turned me around to face him and sank to his knees while keeping his eyes on mine, I couldn't look away from him anyway. He didn't seem to mind that he was getting soaked from kneeling in a small puddle that had pooled near our feet. Then again, I hadn't cared whether or not I was kneeling in a puddle either when I was down there blowing him.  
Alex reached up with both hands and pulled my already undone pants down further-they were already riding low on my hips-in order to get better access at me. He stuck out his tongue again and licked across his right palm. Grinning like the Cheshire kitty, he grabbed my dick and, squeezing firmly, swallowed me, meeting his hand half way.  
My balls were tensing and I knew, to my utter disappointment, that I wouldn't be able to last too long. Alex replaced his hand with the rest of his mouth and in about ten quick, deep throating strokes, he easily coaxed the best orgasm I ever had, right out of me.  
As soon as I started to cum, he pulled back and opened his luscious mouth wide, he continued to jerk me off with his hand, so that I could see my cum pumping out of me and landing in and around the vicinity of his mouth. He was trying to swallow as much of it as he could. It really hit me then. Alex Krycek on his knees before me swallowing my jism. Jesus Christ. It was something I never thought I would ever see. And, I believe, I came even harder at the thought.  
I was whimpering at the intense sensation of him milking me hard, so for my comfort, he stopped stroking me the minute I began to soften. I could barely support myself when he released me and stood up.

Alex turned me back to face the wall. He shoved my soaking pants down farther, to my knees and I heard him shuffle his down once again. He spit generously into the palm of his hand and rubbed the liquid over himself as well as spreading a dollop of it over my over sensitive anus.  
My legs quaked and my knees quivered at the light touch. He positioned the large head of his penis at my puckered opening and gently began to guide himself into my tight, un-giving opening.  
Groaning out at the pleasure, and slight pain of his entry, I rested my forehead against the rough wall. Alex eased his way in slowly, almost cautiously, but once he was engaged all the way, he started to thrust forcefully into me. As rough as he was, he wasn't brutal, and anyway, the setting and circumstances was not appropriate for slow and sweet. I was enjoying all that he was giving me; I was actually getting off even more from the way were fucking. We had barely said two words to each other during this whole encounter, yet I didn't really regret it. I wouldn't have known what to say beyond "fuck me" anyway.  
Alex leaned in close and ran his hands up my sides, covering my hands with his own and lacing his fingers with mine.  
Something didn't seem quite right about the gesture, but for the life of me, I was unable to puzzle out anything beyond another hickey he was planting on the back of my shoulder. He sucked my flesh hard and then brought his lips to my ears and whispered while he continued to pound at a furious pace in and out of me, "You are so beautiful. I have not made love like this in decades. Turn your head, darling, I want to kiss you."  
His rather romantic words didn't really register with me until later. Instead, I complied with his request and his mouth found mine right away. He released one of my hands to grab my cock, which was, amazingly, hard again, and began to pump me in time with his gyrations.   
Our tongues slid over one another like Congo eels during the mating season, both of us moaning quietly. The rate of his breathing increased and when he came, he mumbled something into my mouth which sounded like some kind of love sonnets.  
Even though I thought it was odd that Krycek would recite, or even know sonnets, I simply swallowed the poetry hungrily as I came right along with him. My second orgasm being a whole lot briefer than my first but no less intense.

Thoroughly spent this time, Alex dropped his head onto my shoulder. I stood still as well, panting as I tried to catch my breath. As the excitement was satiated, coherent and logical thoughts were beginning to drift in. I tried not to think about what I had just done and with whom for a while more, I only wanted to enjoy the moment.  
Eventually, Alex unlaced his fingers from mine and grasping my waist with both hands, turned me around so I could look at him. He pressed his body against mine gently and rubbed against me, skin on skin, groin against groin. We weren't hard any more of course, but I still felt a shiver run up my spine from the contact. Alex kissed me more softly than he had before, then took a few steps back.  
We stood regarding each other for a few seconds more before we reluctantly began to pull ourselves together. He handed me a handkerchief that he had fished out of his jean's pocket. It was slightly soggy from all the rain, but I was glad to have it. I hastily mopped myself clean in my nether regions and when I was done, tossed the cotton material aside.  
Although the whole sexual encounter had been the best one I had ever experienced, there was still something nagging at the back of my mind. Something was a bit off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Of course, the fact that I had just been fucked by a traitor to myself, Scully and the whole Bureau was an issue I knew my unforgiving mind would make me deal with later, but there was something more to it.  
Now that we were both dressed again, and collected, I was finally able to put more than two words together. "I can't believe we just did that," I stated sheepishly to Alex, who was busy tucking in his long white dress shirt.  
"I don't know why I came to this city to... to look for you in the first place, Krycek, and oh shit, I don't know what the hell I'm going to tell Scully. This was...I'm out of my mind. This was dangerous, insane, and...."

He stopped what he was doing and gave me a puzzled look. I paused in my ramblings for a second. Then, ignoring the amused look of the man before me, I went on, "We-we could have been seen. Jesus Christ." I ran a hand through my drenched hair. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I should've...it was stupid of me! I don't.."  
Luckily, before I became too carried away with my inane mutterings, I was interrupted by him.

"I suppose I should ask you your name. By the way, who's this, er, 'Krycek' fellow?"

He looked at me curiously when I glared at him, a tiny smile just breaking out around the corners of his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Who's Alex? Yeah right! Sure, whatever.... I snorted, "how about this, what's my name?"

He said nothing in return, only stood there with a calm expression as if waiting for my REAL reply. The rain was steadily running through his short brown hair and down his forehead. He brought his left arm up and used the palm of his hand to wipe some of the moisture from his brow.

It was then that it hit me. He used his left arm. My reaction must have been quite alarming, because Alex froze in mid-motion and questioned me.

"What? What happened?" he asked with genuine concern.

It took me a while to organize my mind and when I finally, all I could say was a rather inane, "Your arm!" Of course he still had no idea what I was talking about so he only gave me an even more worried look. "Your left arm," I added. "You—you...it's still there!"

He pulled his arm close to himself, as if to protect the limb in question, and replied uneasily, "Yes. I have always had my left arm. Er.., I came fairly close a few times over the years to losing one of my extremities I must admit, but thankfully they are all still here. What's going on? Are you okay?" His expression had gone from amused and puzzled to mildly anxious. He shook his head and waited in quiet impatience for some answers from me.

"I...um, I..." I stammered. In the end, not really knowing what to say, I opted for the truth, which is probably the best way in these kinds of situations. Wetting my lips, I started over by saying, "My name's Mulder. Fox Mulder." I cleared my throat nervously. "Hi."

He finally relaxed and gave me a large grin, showing his perfect teeth. "Hi back," he greeted me in return. "Mines’ Cory. Cory Raines. Nice to meet you, Fox."

"Call me Mulder," I sighed. "I...I thought you were someone else, um, Cory. A man named Alex Krycek. I've been looking for him for a long time now. He...he doesn't have his left arm. It was... he got hurt. Anyway, this is probably hard to believe, but you two look so much alike you could be twins. I mean literally. Well, your hair is a bit different but his hair was once like that. It's uncanny. Except for the arm no one would be able to tell the difference."  
Cory was nodding his head in understanding, probably more as an indulgence for me. I continued to speak, afraid of the awkward silence. "Um, Krycek...he's a dangerous man and a lot of people want him dead, so...you should be careful," I finished lamely.

Cory shrugged his shoulders, unruffled by my accusations and revelations. He smiled casually and ran his tongue over his full lips, then closed the distance between us and managed to maneuver me so that I was back against the cold wall again. He held my hands in his own which dangled at my sides. He leaned in and kissed me again; I automatically opened my mouth and explored his with my tongue, all questions I wanted to ask him pushed aside for the moment. God, I am such a pushover. Even though now it was anonymous sex with a truly anonymous person, I still gave in easily. Too easily.  
He broke away and looked into my eyes deeply, as he caressed one side of my face, "I don't know any Alex Krycek, but no need to worry for me, love. I can look after myself. If you ask me, this Alex will be quite upset when he finds out that you did not run into him instead."  
He smiled before planting a soft peck on my cheek. "Do you want to come to my home and get to know me better?" he questioned while planting soft kisses all over my face.

I shook my head 'no' at first. One-night stands and casual sex weren't my usual practice, which is why I haven't been laid in years. In addition, I was fascinated that someone could look so much like Alex Krycek, and yet not be even remotely related to him, or even a clone for that matter. I definitely wanted to know more about who Cory Raines was. Then a thought struck me as Cory continued to kiss me. The only way to find out more about the man was to go over to his place with him, something, I was ashamed to admit, I really wanted to do anyway. So, the answer I gave him was, "I shouldn't but...but...alright."

He smiled even wider and grabbing me by the hand, led me out of the dark alley.

* * *

I called Skinner from Cory's rather beautiful apartment and booked a few days of down time. I found out that the Miller's Grind tip was half true; Cory didn't actually live in the motel, but a short distance behind it. He would enter his place through the motel. I was glad since the Miller's Grind made 'seedy' sound high class.  
His apartment building was seedy and second rate looking too on the outside, but inside, it was lavishly decorated, cozy, warm and clean. This was an apartment of a rich man.

For the next few days, the rains fell hard, blanketing the city in a deluge of cold, grey wetness. I never did get out and see the sights of Vancouver, but as a result of the poor weather, Cory and I stayed holed up at his place, getting to know one another, literally one square inch of flesh at a time. I had so many questions for him, but somehow, he always distracted me from asking too many and never gave me complete answers to the ones I did ask. And by the end of my "vacation,” I went home worn-out and satiated, but still knowing almost nothing about Cory Raines the man.   
He didn't leave me with any means of contacting him again, unless I go back to his place behind the Miller's Grind, but then on our last day, he had hinted that he might not be there any more should I return.  
Once home, I expended my own resources to find out more about him, but as expected, I didn't get anywhere with that either.  
So in the end, all I could do was hope that he'd call me again. But in the meantime, I will continue to fantasize about him and Alex Krycek as well.  
Someday I might go back to Vancouver, on my own, just to see the city, where I hear that the sun really does shine.

End... 

* * *


End file.
